Class Hero
by RandomAbadon
Summary: Naomi just can't seem to get anything right when she is forced to help out with Alyssa's class. She's just not a normal mom, but sometimes that can be a good thing too. I may decide to re-write this since I kind of threw it together really quickly.ONESHOT


**Class Hero  
A little oneshot about Naomi and Alyssa post-game. Naomi has to help out at Alyssa's school and everything seems to fail, well almost everything. (I'll save the ranting for AFTER the story this time)**

Naomi was just about to pound her head on the desk when yet another child walked up to her covered in glue and glitter and all sorts of craft supplies.

"Miss Alyssa's mom, can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't see why not." She smiled, trying to seem nice. She had no idea how to help out with any of the odd little crafts Alyssa's class was doing, but she couldn't bake anything and she had to help out somehow. (No, really Alyssa's teacher _made_ her help out) She was a forensics examiner for crying out loud! She looked at dead people _all day _to figure out why they died, she didn't stay home and bake brownies, or make puppies out of glue and construction paper; she wasn't even a mom until around three months ago when they released Alyssa from the hospital! To top all of that off she had worked for a terrorist organization that had tried to wipe out the human race and gotten her medical license taken for having 'strange powers'.

What a great mom.

"Miss Alyssa's mom, can you help me with this?" She walked over and knelt down the kid's level.

"I can try, what's wrong?"

"Umm, how do you fold the paper again, hotdog or hamburger?" _What? What is he talking about? Hotdog or hamburger?_ She blinked.

"I'm…not sure. Ask one of the other moms." The kid shrugged and walked to one of the other parents, again Naomi felt the urge to pound her head on the nearest desk. Her whole life she always knew what to do, yet when she walks into Alyssa's second grade classroom she's practically helpless. She hated that feeling. She couldn't help out very well with the baked goods, she couldn't help out with the crafts, and she wasn't good with the kids… One of the other moms sat down next to her.

"It's crazy huh?" the mom said. Naomi silently agreed, there had been more order whenever a car crashed outside the hospital back when she had been a surgeon in Japan. Of course she wasn't going to say that.

"Yeah, how do you deal with it?" The mom gave her a strange look. "I'm sorry, I'm all new to this and this is just….insane in my opinion." She sighed.

"You're Alyssa's mom aren't you?" The mom said as if she suddenly recognized her. "I'm Tony's mom, my name's Miranda." She shook her hand. "Don't worry kids get easier when they get older, some of them anyway. I'm sure Alyssa will be fine though, she's such a sweet girl. Just be thankful you missed the hardest years, when they're really young, oh let me tell you..." Miranda babbled on for a while after that and all Naomi had to do was agree or disagree with something occasionally.

He's so reckless, one time at a soccer game-" A shrill cry interrupted her, almost instantly it was joined by several other voices.

"Tony!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What? What Happened? Let me see!"

"Look at all that blood!"

"Someone call a hospital!"

Naomi stood up. "Quiet!" She said loudly but calmly, the room didn't get completely quiet but the din softened a little. Standing, she could see over most of the kids in the class, but some of the parents were more hysterical than the kids.

"Get a bandage, call the nurse!"

"That poor kid!"

"Someone help!"  
"Who's Tony's mom? Is she here? Do we need to call her?"

Miranda stood up next to Naomi. Naomi wove her way over to the sobbing Tony, who had a cut on his hand, she noticed a pair of sharp scissors on the table with blood on them. _He must have cut his hand, probably twirling them around or something. Those don't look like safety scissors that parents were supposed to bring. I wonder where he could've gotten them. _But she didn't have time to wonder. She grabbed a handful of cloth that some kids were drawing on and cutting strips out to tie together, or something. She didn't even have to think as she had tied a good wad of it around his hand to slow the bleeding.

"Gauze would work better, if someone could get some from the nurse's office or if there's any in the classroom." She called over her shoulder, after a few minutes someone handed her some. She wrapped up Tony's hand with the gauze, the bleeding had stopped. She sighed and sat back down in a nearby chair as though nothing had happened, several parents stared at her. Most of them were silent until someone finally said.

"Wow." A few of the parents clapped. Miranda sat back down next to her.

"H-how did you… That was amazing! You didn't even…I mean you were so calm and cleaned him up like you-" Miranda stopped babbling and collected her thoughts a bit. "Are you a nurse or something?" Naomi couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm a doctor." She smiled, like it was an inside joke. Derek used to say that all the time, he seemed so silly sometimes, but hey, it was true.

**Ahhhh, that was crappy! But hey it's the first thing I've managed to post in like FOREVER so take it as it is I guess. This took about ten minutes give or take so that might also account for crappy-ness. Yay! I'm alive and posting again! **

**(School SUCKS so bad, I've had homework so insane it could almost be considered child abuse. Plus I got signed up for a lot of after-school activities on top of that so…no more time for fanfics TT_TT, but I hope that's over at least for the moment and I can get posting again!) **

**I love you all even if you must hate me for just disappearing off the face of the earth for like…how long has it been? Three months? Ouch. Sorry about that!**


End file.
